Love in Weird Places
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Jasper and the Cullen's arrive at Fork's High one day to find there is a new student. She reminds Jasper of someone he knew once upon a dream. All of his memories he'd long forgotten resurface and make him question himself. Who will win: Alice or this mystery girl who has seemed to ensnare Jasper's heart? Why is Klaus involved? M for v, lang, and maybe future lemons. Poll
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

I was born in Bulgaria in the 1400's. My sister was younger, by a couple minutes, and quite annoying. When she was 18, she had a baby out of wedlock and was kicked out the house, out of the village, and out of country. She was not allowed to keep her baby. I ended up raising her and named her Iva (pronounced e-vah) Do you know who I am? My name is Izabela Sasha Petrova. My twin sister is Katerina Petrova. She is now known as Katherine Pierce and she would be seeing me again. It was her fault I am what I am, who I am. I am a vampire, a Night-walker, all because she had to go and piss off Niklaus Mikaelson.

Chapter 1:

Isabela's P.O.V:

I knew as soon as I looked their way, they sensed my stare. They looked back at me and my mind went into overdrive. Did they know? Could they tell I wasn't what I appeared to be, what I claimed I was? They soon turned around and I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. I pushed my hair behind my ear and focused on their table.

"So it seems the new human is no different than the other's. What's she thinking about? The super-gorgeous-yet-reclusive- students?" a female's voice, sounding like honey and was as hard as ice, said.

There was a slight pause and I felt a force come in contact with my shield. So one was a mind reader? Interesting.

One of the males gasped, probably the mind reader.

"I can't hear her! Not a peep, not even a photo." a voice like velvet and a waterfall said.

"That's strange. You don't think she's one of us, do you?" The same female as before asked. The tone is one I've heard before. It was on edge and was wanting to know if I posed a threat.

"Rose, she's human. She has brown eyes." A deep humorous voice said.

"Hey, she could be wearing contacts!" 'Rose' defended.

"She also has blood and a heartbeat." a voice with a sexy Texan drawl said.

It reminded me of Peter. I missed the goofy soldier. I hadn't seen him since the 40's.

My phone suddenly buzzed and I looked at it to see a text from a number I didn't recognize. I selected to view the message and smiled, laughing softly.

 _Miss you too, Kitten. Char says to say Hi. We should be seeing each other earlier than you think, Lil Bit. XOXOX -PW_

"Yoda and his all knowing bullshit." I said.

My phone went off again.

 _Hey, I resent that. I swear between you and the Major. BTW: Say "Hi" to the Major for me for me when he asks. That's right, baby girl. He's in Forks and he heard your comment about me. XOXOX -PW_

My eyes widened and my head snapped to their table and that's where I saw him, looking right at me with inquisitive eyes and confusion. My best bud, if only he remembered me. Well, I think I will have to jog his memory.

"Alice, have you seen her become a threat?" Major asked.

It was silent for a minute.

"It's blank. I can't see anything if she is involved. I didn't even see her coming to Forks," it was silent again, "JASPER! YOU DISAPPEARED FROM MY VISIONS! What is going on?!" the tinkering voice of 'Alice' said.

Ah, so we do start hanging out again, the Major and I. Hahaha. This is going to be awesome. I feel sorry for everyone else.

My phone buzzed again.

 _Nice! This will be interesting! I'm in! Fucker needs to be all sorts of confused. His last hour is gym, same as you. You know what to do to jog his memory. Char is busting a gut over here. XOXOX -PW_

So they had the Major, a mind reader, and a seer? What the hell?! Something was fishy and I couldn't wait to figure it out.

Isabel's P.O.V:

When the lunch bell rang, I got up and threw away my trash and left for Bio.

(Same as in book. Don't feel like typing it)

I walked to gym fuming. How dare he!? That little prick. I am soooo going to make his life more of a hell than he's ever experienced. My phone buzzed and I looked at it.

 _Calm down, Kitten. Eternal Virgin pisses everyone off but if you kill him his family will get pissed and they will make sure you never EVER hang with the Major again. Be Good! XOXOX -PW_

I growled and decided to respond.

 _I will not "calm down." I dare those people to try and keep him from me. Let's see what happens when they do. 3:) -I.P. 3's NOONE_

 _God, you and your sister just alike. Just...don't kill him, that's all I ask…_

I growled again. What in the actual hell! He did not just compare Katerina and I.

Oh was he going to get an ear full. I pressed the send button and waited for his ass to pick up.

"Hello?" His voice sounded fearful.

"I know for a fact that you did NOT just compare me and the whore I have for a twin sister! You did NOT!"

"Uh, yes I did Kitten. You need to keep that freaking Petrova temper in check." He said.

"I swear Yoda, next time I see you, I don't care when it is, next time I see you I know for a fact you and Char won't be able to have sex for years!" I screeched at him, not caring about the onlookers at this point.

I heard him gulp, "Now Kitten. That's a little harsh don't you think?" He said.

I grinned, "Put Char on the phone."

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey sweet pea. Your husbands an idiot." I said.

She laughed, "This I knew. What did he do this time?"

"He compared my sister Katerina and I."

She sighed and I heard her yelling in the background.

'You idiot. You know better than to compare her to Katerina. Do you have a death sentence or something? I am NOT getting you out of this one.' You then heard a sound of thunder.

'Ow woman. I already have to worry bout Lil' Bit skinning my hide. I don't need your abuse too.'

I laughed and hung up, making my way to gym to see what questions the Major had for me.

When I got to gym I was beyond pissed off. Now not only at Eternal Virgin but now fuckin' Yoda had to put his two cents in.

The coach looked at me and I noticed he was feeling somewhat fearful. I sighed. All these humans are the same.

"I'm Izabela. I'm new here." I said, my Bulgarian accent coming out thick as I spoke.

He nodded, "Yeah okay. Here is your dress out clothes. You can sit today out but tomorrow you will have to dress out." He said. I nodded and looked him in the eyes.

"You will tell Jasper Whitlock to accompany me on the bleachers since it's my first day." I compelled him.

He repeated what I said and then looked away.

"Jasper Whitlock, you will accompany Ms. Izabela on the bleachers today." He said robotically.

Jasper's head whipped around at the mention of his correct last name and not the phoney one that he's using.

I went and sat on the bleachers as instructed and he sat beside me.

I smiled at him and held out my hand.

"Hello, I am Izabela." I said.

"Jasper." He said shaking my hand.

His eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile, "No, I just can't seem to understand why the teacher called me Whitlock instead of Hale, the name I am known by, and why it is that you look so familiar."

I giggled, "Well, Mr. Hale, I for one think Whitlock is more fitting than Hale, it rolls off the tongue and has more prestige than Hale. As for looking familiar, I have been told that many times in my life. I have a twin sister you see. She and I look almost identical to one another so maybe you've met her?"

He nodded. "Possibly.

I sighed, "I'm so bored. Want to mock fight?"

He looked at me, eyes wide, "Um….what?"

"Mock fighting. They use to do it a lot in the Civil War, the soldiers would get so bored they would practice hand to hand combat and it'd be so fun. I did it with a guy friend of mine all the time. Please?" I said puppy dog pouting.

He looked at my face and I saw in his eyes when he surrendered, "Sure."

I grinned and squealed clapping my hands. "Yay. Oh, and don't hold back. That wouldn't be fun at all."

We stood up off the bleachers and faced each other. I grinned and he was looking me up and down. He waited for me to attack first ,but I knew better than that. He rushed forward and I watched until the last moment where I twirled around to the right and he went right past me. I faced him giggling and he turned and I could see his eyes were black as coal. Yes, exactly what I wanted. The Major had come out to play. I honestly never liked Jasper. I thought he was weak and I was always telling him he should become one with the Major, not lock him up in a cage in the back of his mind.

He looked for a weakness and then rushed me. I ran towards him, jumped, flipped, placed my hands on his shoulders, and was behind him.

He turned around and looked at me baffled. "You were worried that I was a girl. I must say Mr. Hale that you just aren't making this fun." I sighed.

He rushed forward and tried to hit me but I blocked him and this continued. We went from different moves until I had had enough. I slid to the ground, using my body's momentum to side swipe his legs making him fall on his back. I twirled back up and straddled him.

He was mad that I could tell from his huffing breath.

"Oh Major, it's ok to lose to a girl. Not the first time it's happened." I said grinning and then I leaned in and kissed him hard on the mouth and then I got up off him and walked out.

Major's P.O.V:

Oh my god, what in the bloody hell was the new girl and how did she know so much about me? I can't believe that she won against me in the fight. What I want to know is why is it she called me Major? She was human, there was no way that she could have beaten me. Then, there was that kiss. It reminded me of my time with Sasha. Damn, now that girl was an animal. She was ferocious, elegant, graceful. She was also an animal in the sack.

~~~FLASHBACK~~~

It was 1904 and I was working with Maria's newborns when Maria called me into her tent. Oh great, not again. I don't know how much more I could take of fucking Maria. It was like screwing a cat the way she purred and mewled. There was absolutely nothing sexy about her. I sighed.

"Captain you're in charge until I get back." I barked at him. He gave me a nod and I walked to the tent. When I got in there I suspected her to already be unclothed and waiting for me, but that wasn't the case.

"Major, I have called you in to let you know that I am no longer in need of your service in the bedroom. I have found my mate and so I want to say that there will be no more between you and I." Maria said.

I nodded, "Yes ma'am." I was about to walk out when she stopped me.

"Wait. I have not dismissed you. Now, since you were so kind and satisfying to me I have gotten you a gift." She said. She went into the other room and then she brought out a human girl. No, this was no girl. This was a woman.

She had long curly black hair, pale olive skin that had not a blemish, beautiful blue eyes that were cautious and almost the color of Lapis Lazuli, she stood at about my chin so she must have been about 5'6" , she was well endowed in the breast department, waist slim, but curvy, and she had legs that went on for miles. She wore a blue dress that looked pristine and she had her head held high, not in arrogance like some women that Maria brought but as to show she was not afraid. I didn't get a single ounce of fear from her.

"She will do." I said taking her arm and dragging her to my tent. As soon as we were there, I let her arm go.

"My name is Jasper, but everyone round here calls me the Major. I'm sorry for being so caveman like back there but that is all for appearance. What is your name, Mi hermosa rosa?"

"My name is Sasha." She said strongly. She had an accent as if from a distant land.

"Where are you from?" I was curious as I had never heard someone speak with such an accent.

"Originally, I am from a country called Bulgaria. Your leader though, took me from a small town I had settled in," She said, "Now, Major was it, when will you let me go?" She asked.

"Oh, I apologize but that is not possible." I said.

She sighed and nodded. "Then I suspect that this will be my new home?" She was gesturing to my tent.

I nodded. "I just advise you don't wander. It wouldn't turn out the way you'd think."

She smiled a smile that was full of secrets and giggled, her laughter was soft but sounded as if she knew something I did not, "Do not worry. I can take care of myself."

It had been a couple of days since Maria presented Sasha to me. I had spent my free time talking with her and she intrigued me. She was a fan of art and reading but at times she spoke as if from a different century. I wanted to know, I was beginning to feel what Sasha said the first day rang true.

I walked into my tent to see a newborn standing over Sasha. He had this gleam and she was coughing. I growled and grabbed the newborn and dragged him outside throwing him into a lit fire still alive. I rushed back to the tent to see her coughing blood.

"Sasha?" I called.

"Vervain." She whispered and then closed her eyes, as if falling into a slumber.

I growled and went straight to Maria.

"You're newest addition just attacked Sasha, meaning ill will to her, as he drugged her." I growled.

She looked at me, eyes wide. She wasn't looking at me though, she was looking at what was behind me. I turned slowly to see that Sasha was there with a sadistic grin.

"¿Qué eres?" Maria whispered. (What are you?)

Sasha chuckled, "¿Es el presente que hablas o es el pasado? Yo he sido un gran muchas cosas." (Is it the present you speak of or is it the past? I have been a great deal many things)

"¿Qué quieres? Cualquier cosa que quieras, es tuyo." Maria said. (What do you want? Anything you want, it's yours.)

I was totally confused. Why was Maria cowering?

"Bueno, tal vez quiero Klaus a hacer acto de presencia. ¿Cómo sería? Vamos, Maria. ¿De verdad esperas que le permiten hacer más daño a los seres humanos o vampiros por igual? Usted está realmente loco si piensa que eso." Sasha said smiling like she was the cat and Maria was the canary. (Well, maybe I want Klaus to make an appearance. How would that be? Come now, Maria. You honestly expect me to allow you to do any more harm to humans or vampires alike? You're truly insane if you think that.)

Wait, how did she know Klaus?

"¿Quién es usted?" Maria demanded fearfully. (Who are you?)

"Soy alguien mayor que tú. ¿El nombre de Petrova significa algo para usted?" (I am someone older than you. Does the name Petrova mean anything to you?)

Maria's eyes got wide and she stepped back.

"Impossible…" She obviously knew the name, "Usted no es Katerina ... ¿por qué es que usted reclama el nombre maldito y familiares de la Petrova de?" (You are not Katerina ... . Why is it that you claim the name cursed and relatives of the Petrova of?)

"Izabela Petrova a su servicio." She said smirking, bowing dramatically. (Izabela Petrova at your service.)

Maria was scared then, never have I seen her so scared.

"No, eso es imposible ... no puede ser. Es mucho peor cuando se trata de ser menospreciado. Por favor, me refería a ningún delito! Por favor, me sobra? Te lo ruego…" Maria begged. Never had I heard her beg as she was now. She was known for running but never have I seen her beg for her life. (No, that is impossible...it can't be. You are much worse when it comes to being slighted. Please, I meant no offense! Please, spare me? I beg of you…)

Sasha just got this dark look and stepped towards Maria, "¿Por qué debería usted ahorrar, miserable excusa de un vampiro? Dame una buena razón?" (Why should I spare you, you miserable excuse of a vampire? Give me good reason?)

Maria's lip trembled and sobs escaped her mouth, tears that would never reach her cheeks. "No hay ninguna razón por la que te puedo dar." (There is no reason I can give you)

"Exactamente. Es hora de que te mueras, te has utilizado más de su utilidad." She then obliterated Maria, tearing her to pieces. (Exactly. Time for you to die, you've over used your usefulness.)

I just watched and wondered what this would mean for those that wouldn't adjust to a peaceful life.

"If you are wondering Major, they will be taken care of. All I need is to get Klaus here, I need to exact my revenge." Her face was a mix of grief, saddness, and there was a dark look of anger and rage.


	2. Poll

Hey everyone,

I have a poll on my profile. I'm going to put my stories on haitus, and you guys are going to vote which two of my stories I am going to focus on. You guys have one month...and GO!


	3. Please Read

Okay, I'm going to set something straight. Yes, I am doing a poll to see what two stories I should focus on. When I say focus, I mean this! I want to find TWO stories to write and FINISH! After that story is FINISHED, I plan to go on to one of my ALREADY CREATED STORIES SO THAT I CAN FINISH THOSE ALSO!

I don't plan to just stop writing all the stories that I have already written at all. I just need to set in mind what story YOU AS READERS ENJOY THE MOST that way I am able to write for THAT STORY! I am also currently looking for a Beta/ co writer that way things you as readers have pointed out as turn offs and flaws can be fixed in the future.

I just thought I would say this plainly because right now I am staight up pissed off that people are really coming off as complete assholes to me about all this and it's the last thing I need right now! I can already tell all of you more than likely I will not be writing anything until after the New Year because right now my head and emotions are not where they should be to write anything close to what I have currently written. So I am going to polietly ask those who are on my case to back off because right now my head and heart are waring with me if I should even continue writing until I can truely put all my time in it. There are so many obsticles in my life at the moment and it's getting harder to overcome them. So please just back off my case.

I really doesn't make sense to me why people feel the need to PUT CRITISISM where ALL can see. I really don't. To me that's plain up disrespect. I have as a reader of other's stories have NEVER in my 7 YEARS of both writing and reading have NEVER called out people for anything on their reviews for all to see. I always do it via PM because I was raised that you never call people out in public, you do it privately. I was also taught treat others as you would like to be treated. You want to publicaly do what you did, I can do it also. I speak my mind.

If this continues, I will have to take a haitus from anything to do with writing until I feel that I can continue. What many of you do not know is that I write not for YOU but for ME. I don't care if someone does or does not like my stories. I write because it is what makes me happy. Do I take your suggestions to heart when it is done properly in the right way, YES I do. A writer can't grow if they don't learn what they are doing wrong. I have grown A LOT over time. Hell, I still have a paper copy of the first story that I have ever written. I also have paper copies of stories that I have written but never posted. Any emotion you see my character going through, it's not just something I said ah, that fits. NO! That is what I AM FEELING at the time that chapter was written. It's one of the reason I have many stories and why many are unfinished. It was written to get out my feelings. It was my way of getting my feelings out in a positive way.

I am sorry if to some I am coming off bitchy. I don't write for the follows or the fans in all cases of reality, so if me putting all this out there causes me to lose some people that's okay. At the end of the day, I put my thoughts and my feelings out there and basically in a way undressed myself for ALL OF YOU TO READ. You need to stop and think, you need to re read my stories. If you truely look at some things I have written...that is not things that I just write from imagination. Those are things I have written from memory. Not all my stories contain this at this time, but some do. Think about what you say to people without truely knowing their motivation or truth of what they have put into words for others to read.

On another note, as I type this the two leading stories are Mia Familia with 30 votes and Mob the Street comes in second with 20. Please vote because as of January 13th, voting will be closed. As I also said previously, I am looking for a beta/co-writer to have for when the final votes are in so I may start immediatly.

-Southern Annabelle


	4. POLL RESULTS AND THE INEVITABLE

Heyy guys,

Wow, that month sure went fast. The results are in and I am actually quite shocked at the results.

In first place with 58 votes is MIA FAMILIA.

In second place with 31 votes is I'M OK!

In third place with 25 votes is tied. It's between MOB THE STREET AND ARIA MIKAELSON: PRINCESS OF DARKNESS.

At fourth place with 24 votes is Falling in love with a pyromaniac.

In fifth place with 23 votes in Why'd he do this to me revised

Finally in sixth place with only 13 votes is Love in weird places.

I want to thank everyone who has voted, who has supported me through a lot of my time as a writer. This month makes my eighth year writing fanfictions. It's surreal. But, unfortunatly, I have to do what I know is best for me. I'm taking a haitus from any sort of writing when associated with fanfiction. Lately, I've not been in the right mindset for these stories.

Next month makes a year since I nearly lost my father and emotionally I've been a wreck. So I want to apologize for that before anything else.

IN OTHER NEWS...

I've started a project with a friend of mine. It's a join effort to write a series of novels. That's one of my things that I decided in this new year. I want to forget what people have said to me and go after my dreams. I'm excited for it and can't wait to be finished. Then, my mission is to publish. That's my dream. To become a well-known author.

I want to say HAPPY NEW YEAR and I will be back with a co-writer/ beta when I feel writing for this site is worth it for me again. I just realized I have literally spent so much of my life writing for this and lately I just feel maybe taking a long break will cause people to maybe appreciate my stories more and it will give me more time to write them and work on them. I am thinking I am going to write out the chapters till the story is complete then just have a schedule on which they will be published. I will inform everyone later on what is going on and what I plan on doing.

Until then,

Forever a lover of Fanfiction,

Southern Annabelle


	5. Hello Everyone

Hello everyone,

Last time I was on, I can say I was very childish...I was stuck in my own anger. I've taken some time away and worked on my own emotions and head space. I am going to give it a shot to continue...BUTTTTT I am going to start with something that I haven't already posted then make my way to previous works.

My plan is to try something I have never attempted and that's an anime fanfiction for the anime Fairy Tail. I am currently coming up with some plot lines and I am also looking for a beta/cowriter so I write them somewhat to their proper characters due to some I don't completely understand. If you are willing to or know someone who does give me a shout out.

To the Guest who commented on the story Falling In Love With A Pyromaniac: Thank You!  
Reading your review made me smile. Thank you for the encouraging words and I thank you. I will be continueing that story after rewriting it some, having just gotten my hands on the paper copy I had thought had been lost.

That's all for now, hopefully you'll be hearing from me soon,

Southern Annabelle


End file.
